Star Wars: The Inuyasha Story
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: think of Star Wars and Inuyasha put together! please read and review.
1. One

Star Wars

The Inuyasha Story

"Master Taisho, I am sending you my young padawan learner to train under your leadership. I know you already have an apprentice but, he is ready for the trials I hear. Please, train her, for soon I will not be able too the way the war is going. Jedi are being killed left and right. The Sith have the upper hand and there's no end in sight. According to Master Yoda and Master Windu, the chancellor is trying to take over not only the senate but the Jedi council. I fear that when the war is over, the Sith will have won. We have already lost many planets to the Trade Federation and the other Separatists. I am afraid to say that the dark side is stronger than ever now. Please, train her, for an old friend and master. I'm afraid that by the time you receive this message, I as well as the entire Jedi Order will be long gone. If so, then good bye my young padawan."

The hologram image faded as Taisho looked to the stars. He knew his old master's words were true, she as well as the entire Jedi order were gone. He only wished that he could have seen them all one last time but he knew better than to dwell on the past and to mourn for those who have joined the Force, for those were the way to the dark side. He placed his hologram messenger back in the desk as he turned to his son/ apprentice. His master's words were true, his son was ready for the trials but, Taisho didn't know how to approach the trails. She had only explained to him once what the Jedi trials were and his father refused to speak of them when he was ready for them himself.

Once again, Taisho looked to the stars again. For once, he was grateful he and his son had been banished. He knew he had committed a crime by falling love, having a son and training him, himself, to be a Jedi. He knew it was forbidden for Jedi to love, have families and train their own kin but he did anyway and he wasn't the first. His father before him had fallen in love and helped his mother give birth to him but other wise, his father never really let on what he had done. He, unlike Taisho, had managed to keep his life outside the order a secret. That was a hard task for Taisho considering his son's mother was a fellow Jedi Master. The council noticed immediately when she had become pregnant and demanded to know who the father was. She had kept it from them until after the child was born and Taisho began to train him. It was then the council realized who the father was and banished Taisho, Shishio and their young son, SesshoMaru to farthest reaches of space, far from the republic and the Jedi Order.

They had ended up on a remote planet called Earth. The planet housed creatures like on the many planets Taisho and Shishio had been to and their home world. He and Shishio were from a planet called Youkai. It was destroyed by the Sith but fortunately, they were young padawan at the time. The planet was not as advanced as most of the places they had been but it was better than most they had been too. They found it easy to make names for themselves in this place. Taisho had easily gained his own land for his family and became a powerful leader in less than six months. Once his family was settled in their new home did he begin training his son in the way of the Jedi and the Force.

"Master, are you going to train the young girl when she arrives?"

Taisho turned to his apprentice once again. He had completely forgotten about the young padawan that was on her way there as they spoke. Of course he would train her, he wouldn't let his master down.

"Yes SesshoMaru, I will train her when she arrives. But, if she arrives after I have become one with the Force, then it will be your duty to train her. Do you understand?"

"Yes my master, I understand."

Both master and apprentice looked to the stars once more before returning to their palace to prepare for training the next day. Years went on and the young padawan had not arrived. They began to believe that the Sith had found the pod she was in and had destroyed her. They soon lost faith that the girl would ever come. Taisho soon took another wife and had another son. But unlike his first son, the hanyou had no connection to the Force. He would never be a Jedi, he would never become one with the Force and live fro eternity and he would never be stronger than his older brother. Taisho soon died while trying to save the worthless child and his human mother. A stupid action in the young Jedi Master, SesshoMaru, eyes. He didn't see why his master and father would die to save a child that couldn't even sense the Force.

One day, while wondering the palace, SesshoMaru found his fathers hologram messenger. He watched and listened to the old message from the long dead Master and wondered to himself. Would the young padawan ever come or had she already died? He looked out the window at the stars, locating where his home planet had once been. He mapped the universe from that window. He knew were every planet his father had told him about was. But, even with this kind of knowledge, he could still not locate the girl. He placed the hologram messenger where his father had put it and went into the forest to train and perfect his power. Once he was deep within the forest, he pulled out his lightsaber and began his training.


	2. Two

Star Wars

The Inuyasha Story

"My young padawan, you will resume your training once you reach Earth and find Master Taisho. He will be the one to continue your training. I promise he will take very good care of you. I am very sorry that I could not finish your training but as you know, the Sith are gaining power and the wars have no end in sight. Master Yoda has for seen the fall of the Jedi by the end of this war. Death of all Jedi is what he said. I wish to protect you, for you to live and become a master like I know you will be. Unfortunately, I will never see the day that you become a master for I and all the other Jedi will be dead, extinct. Complete your training my young padawan. Then, go and defeat the Empire and let the Jedi live again. May the Force be with you, my young padawan."

The hologram faded as Kagome set the messenger back in her closet where she had hid all of her Jedi related things. Like her Lightsaber and her Jedi uniform. She sighed heavily as she pulled out her Lightsaber and held it within her hand. It was not as heavy as it had been when her Master had given it to her, but, she was only 4 when she was given her weapon. She had grown very quickly while upon earth. Upon landing, she was captured by the native primitives and raised under them. Though she may have changed, she was still the eager Padawan she had always been.

Kagome had searched high and low for this "Master Taisho" but there were none to be found. She lost hope that she would ever be a Jedi Master. She placed her Lightsaber into her new, smaller, Padawan backpack. She also placed her training cloths into it with some Ramen and her Hologram Messenger. She buckled all the straps and set it onto her floor. She went back into the closet and pulled out an outfit that was more suitable for traveling and fighting than her school uniform. She had thrown that thing away the minute she dropped out of high school. Once she was dressed, she called her backpack to her with the Force and placed it upon her back. She then ran down the stairs and out the back door. Dodging her "Mother" and "Grandfather". Jumping the cat and her "Brothers" soccer ball. She used the force to open the well doors so she could just jump in and be free.

Kagome jumped into the well, hearing the cries of her "Family" fading behind her as the well's magic transported her to the past. To a place she could train and meditate in with barely any disturbances. When she landed at the bottom of the well, she looked skyward to see that it was around mid day. She also saw that Inuyasha had cut all the vines within the well so she could not return. She sighed heavily as she Force jumped out of the well.

"Sure clad Inuyasha wasn't around to see that. He would have a fit if he knew I was more powerful than him. Then again, I could always use the Jedi Mind Trick on him to make in forget what he saw and why he was angry with me. I think he's simple minded enough for that trick. Even though Master said never use the Force for greed, only self preservation and the saving of others, that would be a form of self preservation. I mean, I would be saving not only myself but my friends from his wrath."

Kagome thought upon it a moment longer before she sensed a great disturbance in the Force. Reaching into her pack for her Lightsaber, she scanned the area for any life. She followed the Force to the disturbance and readied her weapon for attack. She calmed herself and concentrated on isolating the disturbance. She felt some one with a great connection to the Force approach her. She turned in that direction and waited. Her master had always told her to let the Force guide her opponent to her, never her to it, for that is the path to the Dark Side.

"Using the Force for self gain is still greed, even if you are saving yourself and others. A choice like that will lead you down the path of the Dark Side."

Kagome opened her eyes to see non other than SesshoMaru standing on the other side of the clearing. She didn't understand, why was SesshoMaru lecturing her about the Force? He was a Demon Lord, not a Jedi. It didn't make sense. She held her Lightsaber in attack position and readied herself to kill the Demon Lord. She watched in fear and surprise as he drew his own Lightsaber and readied it for battle.

"Do not fear me, Padawan, fear leads to the Dark Side. Once you start on the path to the Dark Side, you can never get off of it. You will forever be changed into a Sith and never be a Jedi Master."

SesshoMaru stated this bluntly as they began circling each other.

"You are surprised that I know the ways of the Jedi and that I carry a Lightsaber. I can sense your feelings. I am strong with the force, Padawan. Unlike you, I am a veteran of many battles and have trained my entire life under a Master. You can not defeat me. Back down now an I will let you live."

Kagome looked at SesshoMaru a moment. His stance told her that he wasn't kidding. She had only seen her Master use that battle stance. They had been on the moons of Degoba. She placed her Lightsaber back in her pack and waited for SesshoMaru to put his away as well.

"How can you be a Jedi SesshoMaru? This planet is too far out of the range of the Council, you couldn't have been sent here on a mission."

"Padawan, I am a Jedi Master because of my father, Master Taisho. He and my mother were banished here when the Council found out that my mother, Master Shishio, had become pregnant and that my father was the cause. My father trained me to be a Master and I surpassed him. Then he had to let Inuyasha be born and die trying to save him like the weak hearted fool he was."

"Can Inuyasha use the Force?"

"No, the hanyou is oblivious to its existence and to the fact that I, as well as our father, Master Taisho, are powerful Jedi."

"Wait! Did you say Master Taisho?"

"Yes, he was my father. Why do you ask Padawan?"

"I was sent here by my Mater to train under a Master Taisho!"

"Prove it."

Kagome quickly pulled out her Hologram Messenger. Handing it to SesshoMaru, she started the message her Master had left in it. They listened to the message very carefully. Once it was done, SesshoMaru handed it back to her and pulled out his fathers Messenger. He played the last message it had received. To his shock, the Padawan was right. He stopped the message and put the messenger away. He looked at Kagome a moment before speaking.

"You were the Padawan that never came."

"What do you mean?"

"We waited a century for you to come. Then we lost hope and my father died."

"So, that means I'll never be a Jedi Master."

"No, it means I must train you."

"What!"

"I made a promise to my father that if you arrived after he had become one with the Force, that I was to train you in his place."

"Now how are we supposed to do that? I travel with your brother and we are enemies!"

"If I train you at night while the idiot is asleep and we act like enemies when we meet otherwise, Inuyasha will not suspect a thing."

"I could also convince him to let me leave for extra training and practice."

"Are you ready, my young Padawan?"

"Yes, I'm ready to become a Jedi."

"Good, then meet me in a clearing after dark. The Force will guide you to my location. Make sure that no one questions why you are gone. Understand my young Padawan?"

"Yes my Master, I understand."

"Good, good. Until then, may the Force be with you."

"Yes and my the Force be with you as well my Master."


End file.
